User talk:Omar Gaal
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tōshirō Hitsugaya page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 20:58, 21 May 2011 Power Levels Hi there. I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Please note that your edits to Rukia Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Hakuda have been undone. This is because we do not allow power/skill levels to be changed unilaterally. They must be discussed and agreed upon on the relevant talk page. Also, we have very strict policies and standards on this site, which have allowed it to reach an extremely high standard. If you wish to edit here, you will need to become familiar with them and follow them, particularly the Manual of Style. All information that is added to the articles needs to be referenced (i.e. a source for it must be cited so that it can be verified as correct). You can add a reference by typing Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 5-19 or Bleach anime; Episode 219 as appropriate. If anyone adds something that is not referenced, it can and will be removed. Also, I have blocked the account User:Omar Gaal 2, which you created, as we do not allow multiple accounts due to misuse & abuse of them. Since you have been editing with this account, please stick to this one. You can still log in to and read the wiki's content from both accounts, but you can only edit from this one. I know that's a lot of stuff, but please do not be put off by this. We welcome all the genuine contributors to this site. But we have to be very strict to protect the high standards of the site. If you learn and follow the policies, there should be no problems. And if you need any help finding things to do on the wiki, check out User_blog:Yyp/How_you_can_help_Bleach_Wiki. Regards 21:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Again, changes to power/skill levels must be discussed. You cannot just change it on your whim. Your changes to Ichigo and Hohō have been undone as a result, as will any future such edits that are done without discussion. And I should also point out that just because it is brought up for discussion there is absolutely no guarantee that it will be agreed to. Do not repeat those edits. 14:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC)